The Crying Child
by Living-with-the-Night
Summary: Hee hee. Poor child, we should 'play' with him. Nah, his brother already bullies him too much. Ooh I know! We could 'help' him. This poor kid never seems to catch a break! How unfortunate for him. After all, tomorrow is another day and there's only so much more he can take.
1. Chapter 1:Once Golden

The Crying Child

 **I never thought I see this day. My first fan fiction. I had written what I called a "practice story" but I never bothered showing them to the public. Nevertheless, I wanted to write something about the popular horror game, Five Nights at Freddy's. More specifically on FNAF 4. I was originally going to make this a comic but then I thought it would be better to see if people like this. If this story goes well, I'll make the cover, parts of the comic, and maybe even a sequel.**

 **WARNING: This story is sad and would contain gore later on**

 **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1: Once Golden

How had he not noticed it before? It was so _painfully_ obvious.

This realization had him in tears once again, as he laid curled up in a ball waiting for the door of his room to open. It wasn't the first time he ended up locked in a room and he doubt it would be the last.

His brother despised him. His brother tortured him. His brother _hated_ him.

And the worst part is he couldn't understand why Félix hated him so much.

…It could be because they didn't had the same father. His mother who had married to Félix's dad lived happily with them until they divorced for unknown reasons then married too he's own father. Oh no, had his father been caring more for him than Félix, just because they weren't family? Had his mother ignored him just because he was the younger? No that couldn't be it, they both spend too much time at work to pay attention to them. Was it because he had embarrassed him that one time with the apple juice?

Shuddered breaths came out fast and swallow as he tried to stop his sobbing, though the tears kept falling.

He just couldn't understand why Félix hated him so much. To him his older brother is the most amazing person in the entire world. He had many friends, he's strong, he had the good looks, girls like him, and-well, basically he is everything he's not. He on the other hand, he had no friends, isn't very strong, has no good looks with his brown hair and dull brown eyes (though he distantly remembered that his mother would always say that his hair looked gold in certain light and his eyes are a 'beautiful' shade of hazel that used to be full of life.), and everybody thought he was too weird to even have girls look at him.

But Félix hasn't plain out told him he hated his little brother. So maybe he was just overreacting, right? Félix plays pranks like this. _But he never locks you up in your room for hours. Nor does he ever done something nice for you._

When he was five he tried reaching out for his brother many times but he would just shake him off. He tried to get him to play with him but he quite literally kicked him out of the room and locking him. When he was six he tried acting like him but that only ended up receiving bruises. The only time he had gotten 'good' reactions from him was when Félix would play pranks on him and tease him, several times he had to hold back his tears while Félix laughed. Over the years nothing worked. Félix remained stubborn and well, mean. And he-he slowly became depressed, his smile that used to be constantly present began faltering and sometimes seemed forced. He would stare of into space, scaring the few friends he had and his parents were far too busy at work to even realize their young child had lost light in his eyes. Then one day he met Félix's friends. That was the last straw.

When he had found out Félix was bringing his super cool friends, he thought it would be a GREAT idea to become their friends. It seemed to be a great opportunity at the time seeing as nothing would work on getting Félix's attention. It had almost worked. His new 'friends' had surprisingly welcomed him into the group despite Félix's grunts of disapproval. He learned many things from them about his brother that he never knew, like for example he is the fastest runner on the Cross Country team and that he apparently has stage fright (Félix had complained loudly that he was just posing for the camera). He learned Félix's friends names Francis the seemingly leader of the group, Chris a slightly overweight boy, and Bert the guy that dreamed to be a rock star. Everything seemed fine in the beginning, sure they had made him do some stupid things and occasionally said some mean stuff to him, but he ignored that. For the first Félix seemed okay with him and not to mention he had new friends. He didn't care if he had to be 'teased' by his new friends and brother.

But the teasing became too much…

And even so…

In the corner of his eyes he saw four plush toys. They were plush toys from Freddy's Fazbear's, a sister location from Fredbear's Diner. He remembered he had shown the plush toys to the older boys, showing Francis the plush Freddy saying that they were alike because of their blue eyes and his ability to lead. He showed Chris the plush Chica saying that they were alike because he had blonde hair and liked to eat (he responded with everybody likes to eat). He showed Bert the plush Bonnie saying that they were alike because of wanting to be a rock star. He remembered he had shown his older brother the plush Foxy, stating that they were very much alike because both shared a sense of adventure and even looked the same with the amber eyes that gleamed like a coin touching light, and crimson colored hair. His brother had responded by tearing the plush away from him, ignoring his cries, as Félix ripped the head off before sneering down at him and simply walking away. (Even Chris had said that was cruel)

He picked up the beheaded plush along with the other three hugging them tightly as he cried, "T-T-Th-these a-are m-m-my f-friends."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And that was the first chapter. I promise to make them longer next time… It's just first, let's see how you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2:All Alone

The Crying Child

 **First of all, I'm pleased with myself for getting two fav and the two followers on the first day (that was more than what I suspected!). I want to thank all of you that are reading my story, those reviews made me smile and gave me a reason to write more (*cough, cough* write more reviews please). Hehe. I just realized that I accidentally didn't add the character, the child, so people who wanted to read a fan fiction about him won't immediately find this story. Opps…. Oh well, rookie mistake I won't do it again (hopefully). Anyways, let's go back to the story, the child's name would be revealed in this chapter.**

 **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2: All Alone

When Mom had arrived home, Félix had rushed to his younger brother's room, freeing him before threatening him to 'not tell mom or _else_ '. He couldn't understand why Félix even bother mentioning it. It's not like his parents would do anything to stop his brother. Since they were far too tired from work to deal with their children, they would just scold him with a 'that's not very nice' and leave him of with warnings. Félix knew the warnings were just empty threats. Unfortunately for the younger, Félix's were not.

In the kitchen, their mother was yelling for them to come and help get ready for dinner.

Félix groaned, casting one last warning glance at him, before running down the hall. Meanwhile he trudged towards the mirror in his bathroom. Sighing when he saw his eyes red and puffy from crying.

Oh well, there's nothing he could do about it, looks like he would just have to avoid meeting eye contact with his parents, again. He splashed water at his face before smiling at the mirror. It looked weird and it didn't match his eyes but it looked real enough.

His mom stood by the counter chopping off carrots and humming a little tune, while Félix was setting up the table. Upon arrival, she glanced down at him giving him a quick smile. In return, he gave her his practiced one as he gently picked up a pitcher and prepared to make lemonade.

"Aurelio…" He froze. Turning slowly and meeting his mother's gaze. She never says his real name. Nobody does. Rather everybody calls him by his nickname, Leo. Had she seen his eyes? "Since when do you were dark clothes?"

Oh.

 _Oh_.

 _That was it?_

He felt… disappointed. A part of him _wanted_ her to know something was wrong. It was just a little part of him that screamed he didn't want to be alone anymore… 'She wasn't gonna do anything anyways.' Leo thought bitterly.

"Aurelio?"

"Huh?" Leo blinked, meeting his mother's suddenly concerned look and Félix's gaze that seemed to say, 'Don't you DARE.'

"Since when do you were dark clothes?"

Leo looked down on his choice of attire as if he forgotten what he's wearing. He wore a black T-shirt with white stripes and dark blue shorts. It was plain but it was definitely different than the green shirt he used to wear.

He gave her another fake smile with another fake cheeriness. "It's my birthday next month! I'm gonna be a man now!" Félix snorted when he puffed out his chest and his mother laughed.

"Your changing." She said proudly, then she smiled widely at him. "Yes. I wish you would stay young and innocent forever."

"He's turning ten." Félix spoke bluntly.

"So? He's growing up too fast for me! Both of you are! But you know I bet Leo would be a wonderful young man! And you-" A real smile appeared on Aurelio's lips at his mother's words.

"That crybaby would NEVER be a man!" _Why is it never enough Félix?_ The smile disappeared.

"Félix!"

"He cries for EVERYTHING and won't shut up and stop bothering me. I won't be surprise if he still wears diapers and sucks his thumbs at night! He can't even fend for himself! He-"

"FÉLIX!" The look on his mother's face was daring him to say another word. Aurelio flinched. Even though the anger wasn't directed at him, she still looked scary. "Apologize to your little brother right now!"

Leo who didn't want his brother to hate him more, quickly said "He-he doesn't ha-have too!" which was ignored by the two red heads.

"APOLIGIZE."

Through gritted teeth and clenched fists, Félix grudgingly gave in, "…I'm sorry."

Momentarily satisfied, their mother nodded. "Good." Then she added softly so only Félix would hear. "We'll talk more about this after dinner. With _your_ father."

If Félix heard anything he didn't show it…He didn't show it until his mother turned her attention back to the food, which he then proceeded on mouthing several colorful words behind her back.

Aurelio tensed when his brother turned to him. It caught him by surprise when Félix whispered, "I'm sorry." The younger's eyes widened. "…that it's true…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The dinner was delicious. It's a shame that there was a heavy tension in the air the whole time.

"So…" Leo's father spoke after the second uncomfortable silence. "Your birthday is next month! Whaddaya plan on doin' Leo?"

Leo shrugged. "Don't know."  
"…You don't know…? How 'bout inviting some of your friends?"

"He doesn't have any." Félix muttered earning a glare from his mother, "Unless you count those stupid dolls he has." This remark earned a suddenly concerned look shared by their parents.

"You… don't?"

"I have some." That sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

Félix rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Whatever."

"I DO!" Aurelio shouted making everybody jump. Everybody was too surprised by his sudden outburst that they didn't notice the hint of desperation in his voice. "Francis is my friend! Chris and Bert are too!"

"Oh, that's good." Both of his parents smiled, neither of them recalling having heard those names before. Félix frowned but said nothing. The adults seemed at ease after that, chattering away about work and other things that Aurelio wasn't interested in. Every once in a while they tried to get the kids in a conversation but ignored them when they didn't respond. They did told Félix to stop flicking mash potatoes at Leo, though he pretended to not hear. He did stop when the doorbell rang.

"Did one of you invite friends over?" His mother asked.

"No."

"Not when you're here."

"No."

"Not you." She smacked her husband's shoulder lightly before getting up and making her way towards the front door. "And Félix I hope that was a joke." Félix smirked.

Aurelio heard greetings coming from the strangers his mom chatting with them and not long after, he heard his mother said 'come in' before yelling at them. "Leo! Félix! Steve! Come meet the new neighbors!"

Three figures stood by the doorway when Leo entered the living room. The first one was a woman in her forties with kind eyes and her dirty blonde hair tied back in a ponytail; the second was a cute girl older than Félix, she was in her late teens with a sweet shy smile and white hair. The last one was a boy probably the same age as Leo, but still terrifying. Aurelio was surprised he didn't immediately ran away and hid underneath a table. The boy had black hair and wore all black (what kind of kid wears stuff like that!?) making his already pale skin, paler, he looked bored and had a slight frown on his face as if the world was uninteresting and dull. He seemed to have a look of authority on him despite his age reminding Leo of Francis and the way he carries himself.

Leo was too busy ignoring his instincts of fleeing before a possible new bully, he almost didn't hear the lady introducing them, "I'm May, this is my daughter Mary, she's mute by the way." The white haired girl made a serious of motions with her hand that Aurelio had no idea what it meant. "She said it's nice to meet you" _Thanks May._ "And this is my nephew, Nate." The boy didn't even bother acting nice he just kept his hands in his pockets and grunted a 'hey.'

"Sorry Nate is a little… shy." To Aurelio it sounded and looked more like he didn't care.

"Really?" he heard his mother say "Maybe Leo and Nate can become friends!"

That was when uninterested violet eyes met his hazel ones.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I'm updating this every Tuesday but that might change into a different date when I enter school. (P.S here's a promise if I miss updating this on one of the weeks, I'll update two the following.) Later! Don't forget to Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Unnoticed

The Crying Child

 **I'm slowly starting to figure out how to use fanfiction. *cheers* I don't really have anything else to say so uh... Review please. I would really appreciate it.**

 **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3: Unnoticed

As it turned out, there had been a house for sale down the block without anybody in Leo's family noticing. (But to be fair none of them had ever gone that far down the street since they had no reason too, and besides there was a giant tree on the way so it's not like they could see it.) And all Aurelio could think of as he stood awkwardly next to Nate was, 'that house should have stayed empty.'

The adults were busy talking something about insurance and money, while Félix attempted to 'chat' with Mary. He wore that sly smile that usually swoons the girls when he chats with them.

Aurelio had long decided that it would be rude to run away, so he had done the next logical idea, which was go talk to the scary looking kid.

He still regretted that decision.

"Uh, h-hi." The only indication he had of knowing if Nate was listening was a small twitch from him.

"…Do you-do you want to p-play with me?" this time he didn't get any sort of response.

"I-I have some toys…that we could play with…" Again, nothing.

"But, they're in my room, so… we would have to go up there, c-cauze my mom doesn't like messes…" If Nate hadn't spoken earlier, if you could even call it that, Leo would have thought he was mute too.

"Or-or we could play outside with my brother's soccer ball… I'm not really good with sports but if you want to play, w-we could."

 _"Look,"_ Nate finally said abruptly, violet eyes narrowed. Leo flinched, taking a step back. "…just because your mom wants us to be friends, doesn't really mean _we'll be_ friends. So stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

Aurelio gaped at him. _No friends. Why would anyone want to be friends with him? Why would they? He is nothing._

"Leo, Honey, where you going?" Oh, was he moving? He didn't noticed.

Aurelio smiled at her, it felt so _wrong_ on him. "T-To my room." A flicker of emotion appeared on Nate's eyes but it disappeared a moment later, too fast for anybody to apprehend it.

Leo blinked the tears that threatened to fall. He had to remind himself to wait until the safety of his room.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Félix was _really_ hoping that his mom would have forgotten about their little disagreement from all that talking she had with what's-her face-with-the-super-hot-mute-daughter, for who knows how long. But nooooo. That didn't happen.

He tried to zone out, but the 'yelling at him' part really made it hard to. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel intimidated and scared by them, he means come on this people do have power over his money. He had to bite his tongue several times to keep him from talking back, though that itself had ended up leaving all the bitterness tucked away inside of him, making him a living bomb.

"This is the third time this month." His mother sighed. _Oh, is this conversation gonna end yet?_ "Félix what happened to you, you used to be a sweet little boy." _Nope, I don't think it is._ Although she is right he _used_ to be before Aurelio. That reminds him what is that little brat doing? Probably playing with his dolls, Félix inwardly sneered. Consciously he accidentally started thinking about the Foxy Plush and how happy Leo was when he explained that that one was his favorite because it reminded it of Félix. Félix still doesn't know what made him do that. He would be lying if he said he didn't felt _moved_ by that, it made him regret… _No don't think about it_ … But why did he had to rip its head off, did you see his heartbroken gaze. Maybe Félix should replace… No, no. _No._ Aurelio deserves it. He took everything he had known away from him. He deserves it.

"Does it KILLS you to at least be nice to him?" Steve sighed.

"As a matter of fact, it does, _old man."_

"Respect your father, young man!" his mother growled right back at him.

"He's NOT my dad! And _Leo_ is not my brother." Silence.

"Félix, buddy…" Steve tried to reach for him, but Félix shook him off.

He remembered once he used to know a man with red hair like him that used to tell him stories of heroes on his lap while his mother laughed about how energetic he was. He remembered this man, his father, used to wake him up early in Sunday mornings so he could it eat pancakes in the morning with his parents, then go out and play soccer with him. He remembered going to random adventure pack vacations on the summers. He remembered many happy memories with _his_ family. In all of this memories it was just those three: him, his father, and his mother all smiling and having a good time. Then one day everything changed. His parents started arguing. He remembered his father screaming something along the lines of 'cheater' and 'whore.' The next thing he knew he was moving out to a different state with only his mom. At the time he didn't, couldn't, understand that he wasn't going on just a vacation and that he would never see his friends again. He would never see his old life again. Never see his father again.

It wasn't until his mom introduced him to a man named _Steve_ holding a baby boy in his arms that he finally understood. After that they didn't pay any attention to him. They were always taking care of Aurelio, always giving him everything. And when they're not, they're always working and he has to take care of his _brother._ And as if that wasn't bad enough _Steve_ wasn't anywhere near nice to him in the beginning. He remembered once talking back to him and getting a black eye. He remembered his mother believing _Steve's_ story instead of his. He remembered seeing Steve _never_ mistreat Aurelio in any way… But of course now _Steve_ is trying to _make it up to him_. As if that would help.

"Don't call me that." And with that he stormed off, not caring if he would get grounded later. _Nah, knowing them, they would try to forget about this entire conversation._

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Not True

The Crying Child

 **I really am trying to make these chapters long, I swear! Well anyways, review please!**

 **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 4: Not True

Mary, despite not being able to speak, is able to get everyone to understand her. You can tell by her body posture and her expressions on what mood she is and when she's making a point. Like right now. ' _That was mean.'_ Mary crossed her arms, her red lips set in a thin line and her eyes telling him she was displeased.

Nate raised an eyebrow. They had just arrived home from what Aunt May says, 'meeting our new friends as the first step of beginning our new life.' Her intentions were good, especially with what he went through, but still he doubt neighbors would want to meet an overjoyed girl who can't talk and a strange unemotional kid.

' _It was unnecessary and rude.'_

"Do you mean the old man that tried to throw a rock at us or that stupid girl that wouldn't shut up about you being mute?"

Mary shook her head. _'The last house.'_

"You mean the one where someone was actually trying to flirt with you." His eyes darkened. "If he, or anyone, hurts you, I'll mess 'em up."

She suppressed a grin, knowing him he'll find a way. _'The boy was trying to be your friend.'_

Oh, _Sad Eyes_. Nate was quiet for a while before he finally said "I don't think he would really want to play with me. I don't think anybody my age would want to, I'll scare them away. Besides I'm just fine being alone."

' _That's not true, and you know it...'_ Nate narrowed his eyes. _'Don't look at me like that. It's the truth, no matter how much you try to hide it. You need to try to make friends, I know you're still insecure about this.'_

If it was anybody else, Nate would have ignored them… but since it was Mary, and with what she's been through to help him..."Fine. Fine. But don't expect me to be buddy-buddy with him."

Mary grinned victoriously. _'You should also apologize to him.'_

"Don't push it."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Alright, Newbie"

"Wright. It's Victor Wright."

"Right." The man chuckled at his own joke, "I have to go take care of the customers, but I'll leave you with this." The waiter carelessly toss him audio cassettes, which Victor caught with ease. "They're from our sister's location but it's basically the same thing so we use them too. Listen to them very carefully it's very important. Have fun or not." The waiter (Victor failed to remember the short man's name) left leaving him alone in the Staff room.

Victor groaned.

He had been working at Fredbear's Family Diner for just an hour and he already hated it there. He shouldn't had come back to this town to begin with, there was nothing here for him. Well… that's not completely true. He came back to stay with the last person he cared about: his little brother. Again not completely true, they weren't related. He smiled. Remembering the kid's bright smile and his big hazel eyes. With that in mind he pressed play.

"Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur."

Victor snorted. "Okay."

"First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronics form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devises remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile, you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

…At least the kids love this place.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leo's mother hesitated before knocking on her eldest son's room and opening it. "Félix, I know that it's been tough for-where are you going?" Félix sat on his bed, with one shoe on and with a back pack slung over his arm.

"Goin' to a friend's house. Staying the night." He grumbled, picking his left shoe and walking past his mother.

"Wait! We still have to talk about this. You can't just-"

"I already said I would go. It's, uh, important."

"But-" She sighed "What friend? How is this important?"

 _Oh great. She's asking questions._ "…Jeremy."

"Jeremy? I hadn't heard from him for a while."

"Yea. He's in my P.E class, we're catching up." _As if he would hang out with that loser._

"Oh, that's good. He's a good kid. Would be a GREAT influence on you." Félix growled. "But we're talking about this tomorrow, there's no escape."

"Right." _She won't let this go now, will she?_ "Tomorrow."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I finally did the story cover** _ **and**_ **I even edited the summary. [Insert sound of the children cheering after you passed the night on the first FNAF game] It's alright.**

 **Also I wanted to respond to** **TheEmeraldQueen ****since she reviewed twice and since it caught my eye:** _ **Yep, Félix shouldn't be acting like this, it really isn't Leo's fault, but he's throwing a GIANT tantrum. Also thanks. I was searching for a loooong time for the perfect name for the FNAF 4 child and yes, I want to hug him too! Aurelio deserves lots and lots of love. :)**_ **(Not that way you pervs. He's a kid)**

 **Secret** **:** _ **Thanks. I'll come back to edit them, if you see anymore on future chapters please point them out. This will help me out a lot on my writing.**_

 **I might respond to other reviews too.**

 **Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Of What's Expected

The Crying Child

 **It appears I need a beta reader… Is it too late to ask? Does anybody wants to do it? I think it's too late to ask. Well anyways I wanted to apologize, this chapter is late and it's probably goin to be the shortest chapter in this story. I'm still trying to figure out when's the best day to upload this. So far it's (supposed to be) Tuesday every week but I already have school work (I just HAD to be in all AP classes didn't' I?) and I'm not so sure if I'll be able to upload every week.**

 **The good news is things start getting interesting in the next chapter.**

 **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5: Of What's Expected

"So?" Francis said, a huge grin. "What do you think?"

"Wicked!" Bert exclaimed.

Félix smirked. "Who wouldn't want to come? They'll be stupid if they didn't."

"Yeah! You're parties are always tubular." Added Bert.

"No duh."

"Oooo! Do you remember, in our first real cool party, when Chris was trying to look cool in front of…What's her name?..." Bert stopped, appearing deep in thought before giving up and continuing his story excitedly. "Eh, well, anyways, he saw her walk towards him and he leaned back in his chair, but the chair didn't have that back part thing and he fell."

Félix laughed "Oh right! I totally forgot about that!"

"Yep. Chris was too cool for that chair." Francis joked.

"Oh yeah." Chris said giving Bert a fake menacing glare "How 'bout that one time when _you_ got lost in the crowd, and when we found you, you were drugged and was telling Reyna about-"

"WE DON'T SPEAK OF THAT!" the boys laughed for a good while at that.

"S-So" Chris breathed, trying to catch his breath as he turned to Francis. "When's it goin' to be again?

"Saturday. It has to be on Saturday. My dad has an important meeting that day, so I have the house ALL to myself."

Chris hummed thoughtfully "You think you can pull this off?"

"I've never failed before had I?" Francis leaned back on his seat, grinning smugly. "Trust me. I have everything set up and ready. Tiffany's already spreading the word, and I even got Fritz in on this."

Oh, so this was going to be a GRAND party.

Three pairs of eyes widened in excitement.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dad? Can't you stay and play with me?" Leo asked even if he already knew the answer.

"Sorry buddy. But you know I have to go." Leo shouldn't even be upset about this anymore. His parents always said that.

"But I'll tell you what…" Aurelio perked up. "I'll take you to Fredbear's Diner."

The boy's eyes widened. While his brother had been to that place plenty of times, he hadn't. Instead he had waited for his family to all come together. "R-Really? Are we all going?"

"Sorry sport, like I said I'm busy. But do you remember Victor?"

 _Victor_ … Oh. A big smile spread across his face. "Victor?"

"You remember him? He's the one that gave you your robot toy and your phone."

For the first time in a long time, Aurelio felt happiness at the thought of his bestest friend in the whole entire world. "He's back?! I want to see him!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey didn't you said your mom wanted to talk to you today." Francis asked Félix.

Félix shrugged "She didn't say what time."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Wow I almost have 30 people following this story and 20 favs 0-0, I did NOT expect that. I'm not complaining though, glad that you like my story. :)**

 **Secret** **,** **TheWritingReader** **, and slightly** **JewelofthePhoenix** **:** _ **I'm working on my grammar. Hopefully I'll get better at it as I continue on.**_

 **TheEmeraldQueen** **:** _ **Maayyyybbeee**_

 **Till next time…**


End file.
